ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
DMILF
}} Roy is reunited with his mother in the afterlife. Cast * Roy Greenhilt (as spirit) ◀ ▶ * Roy's Archon ◀ ▶ * Sara Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * The Little Psion That Could Transcript Roy approaches a house on Mt. Celestia. Roy's Archon: That's the house, right there. Roy knocks on the door, "knock! knock! knock!" Roy: I'll tell you, I am pretty excited to see Mom again. I know it's only been 3 years since she— Roy: Oh! Uh, hello, miss. I was looking for Sara Greenhilt? Sara Greenhilt: ROY!!! Roy: Have we met before? Sara: Roy, honey, it's me. Your mother. Roy: Um, no. My mother has a grey bun hairdo and osteoporosis, not pigtails and a rack. Sara: Roy, it's me. Honest. Roy: Prove it. Sara: When you were 4, you wouldn't ever go to bed until I had read you "The Little Psion That Could." A psionic levitates a train car with his mind. Psionic (thinking): I think I can, I think I can, I think I can... Roy: I don't know, you could have been scrying on us... Roy's Archon: No, Roy, that IS your mother. Sara: See? Even Roy's Archon agrees. Roy's Archon: How did you know my name? Sara: This is the afterlife, Roy, honey. Sara: We all appear as our ideal version of ourselves, and I guess I never stopped thinking of myself as the 19-year-old looker who had never even heard the name, "Eugene Greenhilt". Roy: Then why did Dad still look like a wrinkled old man? Sara: Because your father has ALWAYS been a wrinkled old man in his heart, he was just hiding in a younger man's body most of his life. Roy's Archon: And your appearance matches your moment of death, since your mind is still thinking about recent events in the realm of mortals. Roy: I guess that makes a certain degree of sense. Roy: It's just a little... weird... to see you looking like that. Sara: Don't be silly. This is the real me. Sara: Now come and give your mommy a great big hug. Sara: If you want, I can read you that book again. Sara: You can put your head on my lap, like when you were young. Roy: No, that's... no thanks, Mom. D&D Context * A psion or psionic is a character class which has mental powers such as telekinesis or telepathy. * The psion appears to be from the Dark Sun campaign setting, where all characters have at least some psionic talent. * Scrying is the ability to see people or places remotely, such as through a crystal ball. Trivia * The title refers to Roy's mother's attractiveness in the afterlife. It stands for D'ead '''M'other '''I'd L'''ike to '''F***, where the final word is an expletive. * The psion's thoughts refer to the 1930 illustrated children's book by Platt & Munk, The Little Engine That Could. * This is the only appearance of the Little Psion That Could. * Roy's Archon's name really is "Roy's Archon". External Links * 494}} View the comic * 59827}} View the discussion thread Category:Roy's Afterlife